(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for grinding containers that contain a powder, such as, for example, cartridges of toner for photocopiers or laser printers, this apparatus including a grinder placed in an enclosure for confinement of the powder released during grinding.
(ii) Description of Related Art
For the purpose of recycling emptied photocopier toner cartridges, one technique commonly employed consists in grinding them in a grinding apparatus which includes a grinder placed in a confinement enclosure and in sucking out the residual powder released during grinding through one or more openings made in the wall of the confinement enclosure by means of a suction system in order to recover the toner powder.
However, in known apparatuses, the toner powders, which generally have a particle size of less than 500 micrometers, are mixed with the ambient air and are partly in suspension in the confinement enclosure, thus creating, under certain conditions, a flammable and/or explosive mixture.
At the present time, in order to prevent the risks of a fire and/or an explosion, there is a requirement to limit the amount of cartridges ground per unit time and to equip the known apparatuses with a powerful, and costly, ventilation system. Furthermore, before grinding, the cartridges usually undergo a preliminary manual step of draining off the residual toner.
Despite these efforts, it has been found that the risks of an explosion and/or a fire are not fully under control.